Confrontation
by oneplumshortofafruitpie
Summary: I've seen all sorts of fan art of Makoto defending Haru in a Sosuke confrontation, but I haven't read a fic about it yet (though I'm sure they're out there). It's a not-so-secret desire of basically everyone. SouRin if you squint (no more than is canon, and I guess that's pretty romantic) [M for mild violence]


Almost exaggeratedly loud footsteps echoed in the hallway, and Haruka turned as they neared him. Hovering over him, yet again, was Sosuke Yamazaki. He didn't know what to do as he stared, bewildered, at the seething rage before him.

"I thought I told you to stay out of his way." Sosuke's voice was eerily monotone, contrasting the obvious roiling emotion clear in his expression.

When Haru said nothing, Sosuke's expression darkened further as his eyebrows lowered and his upper lip pulled back over his teeth in a furious grimace.

Haru watched with wide eyes as Sosuke's arm pulled back and a fist formed in seemingly slow motion. He vaguely heard a door open to his left.

It was Makoto who came through the door and stumbled upon this scene. It took a millisecond for his brain to process Haru's frightened and affronted expression, eyes wide and innocent like a deer in headlights. His body instantly reacted, lurching forward with a speed he normally didn't possess. By some luck, he managed to grasp Sosuke's arm and shove it off it's path with his momentum just as his fist brushed Haru's nose.

Makoto kept a crushing grip on the arm in his left hand as he grabbed Haru with his right, pulling him into his chest and rotating his body so that Haru was further from Sosuke. Haru resisted the urge to clutch at Makoto's shirt.

When Makoto looked briefly down into swirling blue eyes, Haru's heart squeezed at the worry and fear for Haru clouding the bright green and making the crinkles at the corners of his eyes and between his eyebrows look wrong.

Makoto's head whipped back to Sosuke with a steely glare.

"What could have _possibly_ caused you to try to hurt Haru." His voice was tight, but there was venom and ice in it.

"Out of my way."

Makoto just faced Sosuke, releasing his wrist and shoving Haru behind his back. Haru's heart beat fast as he looked at the severe expression that Sosuke was now directing at Makoto.

"M-makoto don't get in-" Sosuke's vision immediately snapped to Haru, looking angrier at just the sound of his voice.

"I won't move." Haru wasn't sure who Makoto had directed aimed his declaration at, but Sosuke tore his eyes from Haru.

"…Fine," and before they could react, Sosuke had delivered a blow to Makoto's face.

"MAKOTO!" Haru had to wrap his arms around Makoto to anchor and keep him from falling backwards.

He pressed nearly shaking palms to Makoto's back to help him stand straight. Makoto rubbed his cheek with one hand, and looked right back into Sosuke's eyes, while pushing Haru back further with the other. Haru tried resisting, but his limbs felt weak as he leaned to the side trying to glimpse the discoloration blooming on Makoto's right cheek. All that came out of his mouth was quiet squeak that sounded alarmingly close to a whimper.

"There is NO reason I will accept for you hurting him. Try it and you'll regret it." Sosuke scoffed at his threat, sneered at Makoto, then at Haru.

Makoto twitched.

Suddenly his right fist snapped forward and landed a powerful impact on Sosuke's nose. The tall dark-haired man stumbled back and fell with a thud to the ground.

"Ah!" Sosuke sat up and grabbed his nose with a hand. A small trickle of blood flowed from beneath it.

Makoto took a step forward and kicked Sosuke in the chest making him lose his breath and cough to catch it as he hit the ground again.

Makoto rested a shoe on Sosuke's left shoulder and spoke in a tone that had probably never left his mouth before; "What do you have against Haru?"

Sosuke tried to maintain dignity in his position, and while glaring at Haru growled out, "He cares so _little_ about what he's doing that he doesn't even care who he drags down or _steps_ on!" He stared pointedly at Makoto's shoe then up to his face. "And he apparently would _never_ learn if I don't teach him a lesson."

Makoto's eyebrows drew down and his mouth curled into a near snarl. He put weight into the foot on Sosuke's shoulder.

"_AH!_" Sosuke's voice echoed in the empty hallway, face creased in restrained pain.

"You don't _know_ him! He cares deeper than anyone, and that is _LAST_ thing he would do, let alone selfishly or with no reason!"

"Makoto!" Haru reached a hand out just as a door near them burst open. Magenta hair was the first thing Haru saw.

"Sosuke?!" Rin's eyes finally fell on the scene and widened as they took it in. "_Sosuke_! I heard your voice…"

Rin ran over and slid onto his knees by the large man's head. Makoto removed his foot just as Rin reached over to shove it off.

"What the _FUCK_ were you doing Makoto?! That shoulder is already injured!" Makoto's eyebrows jumped up and his eyes came back to earth as he stared at Rin's hands ghosting uselessly over the man lying on the floor.

Haru took careful steps over to gently grab Makoto's arm, and pulled him back to give them some space. Haru stared worriedly up at the turbulent emotions in green eyes.

Rin was glaring at the both of them now.

"What the _fuck_ happened here?" He looked back down to use his sleeve to gently dab away the blood trickling from Sosuke's nose. Makoto's shoulders stiffened again.

"I had to stop him from hurting Haru, so why don't you ask _him_ why he was cornering Haru in the first place." They watched Rin's eyes widen and meet Sosuke's.

"You… you wouldn't…" But Rin knew that Makoto was the last person to get angry, let alone violent. Only Haru would be enough to make him. "…W-why...?"

"Rin…" Sosuke's voice was quiet. They just stared at each other. Rin unsurprisingly looked like he was going to cry.

"We'll leave you two to talk…" Neither of them spared a glance as Haru pulled Makoto from the hallway into the nearby locker room.

He gently sat Makoto on a bench and stood in front of him. Makoto stared at the floor feeling Haru's eyes on him. He eventually dropped his head into his hands and sighed shakily. He breathed deeply a few times, and let his quivering hands drop between his legs.

"I know. You don't have to say anything…I'm so sorry Haru." His voice was unsteady and it pulled at something in Haru.

So he sat on the bench next to Makoto, close enough that their thighs were pressed together, and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. Makoto immediately pulled him in tightly with both arms. Haru dropped his face into Makoto's neck and finally breathed. For now, they didn't need to talk.

* * *

I know Haru can stand up for himself, and would definitely stand up for Makoto, but for some reason I liked the idea of him not even being able to react properly when he sees Makoto get hurt. I want to think that it would affect him to the core and he would have to process it. Plus Haru is such a sensitive soul that I also think he might curl into himself and not know what to do in a confrontation, especially physical. I wanted him to need Makoto; his warm arms and familiar eyes making him feel safe.

Plus badass Makoto. Who would then later get all sensitive. Why do I hurt him (physically and mentally)? ;^;

Also, the official stuff says "Sosuke" rather than "Sousuke" so that's what I went with.

I still don't know if I want to continue this. It definitely seems open to for both MakoHaru and SouRin if I feel like it (or think of something good).


End file.
